Oh my days
by Happy XD
Summary: Severus Snape has a heart of stone. He prowls, cape billowing, eyes glowering. The problem was that he couldn't do it towards the Granger girl anymore. She had played a vital part in his rescue, therefore it would be entirely HER fault if he fell for her.
1. Chapter 1

Not been on this in aaaaaaaaaaages man lol

Really wanted to write something, had a few ideas and stuff likes, but never got round to it :) You'll probably be like 'ah, heard this before, these stories are ALWAYS the same...' but i wanted to do it :) I'll try to make it different, but I have warned ya :)

* * *

"Right." Her frustration was growing. How dare he- how bloody DARE he suggest that her potion was the wrong shade of blue. How dare he. He inspected her vial at the end of the lesson and snorted at it. And how dare he. Her potion was impeccable, sky blue, light. JUST as it had instructed in the advanced potions textbook. So, like a true perfectionist- and also hoping to annoy him with her presence, plus since it was the last double period on a Friday- she insisted on doing it again. His face dropped from its usual sneer to that of disbelief; not once in her 6 years at this fine institution did she show the slightest trace of defiance in his class. He tried to make her change her mind by giving her the most unattractive look he could muster, but to no avail. She shrugged it off and set up her cauldron to prove to the bastard that she was, in fact, correct.  
Severus knew she did it right- but it was so amusing to watch her run around like a headless chicken. He didn't want to laugh, but he was going to anyway- on the inside that is.

She tapped her wand on the rim of the cauldron and the clear contents boiled at once. She added her crushed beetle eyes, stirred, slowly, 35 times clockwise then twice anti-clockwise. She then added dragon dung, diced rats tails, stirred 7 times clockwise, added scrambled blast-ended skrewt eggs, wormwood, and lastly bowtruckle roots before beating vigorously for 15 minutes. Severs sat at his desk and watched; her hair was ridiculously bushy in comparison to the sleek state it was in that morning, sweat beaded her forehead and her lip was clamped between her teeth. _Stunning._

She wanted to kill the bugger. He knew how to annoy her, how to aggravate her, and he did it well. She simply could not react while in a classroom full of her peers. It was a few months after the war, and their friendship had only developed on account of her, Ron, and Harry recovering his seemingly dead body from the shrieking shack. Fawkes has shared her tears with him at the hospital wing, and cried over his wound while Hermione, Harry, Ron, the rest of the Order and Minerva surrounded his lifeless form. Ron fainted when the potions master sat bolt up right with a large and loud gasp for breath, as though emerging from a pool of freezing water, while life tore through his body.

She stayed with him throughout his recovery, as she did with all the other wounded, though he felt he could talk to her- the only other person other than Dumbledore. She caught him during a moment of weakness one night and they shared stories of their pasts; Hermione's muggle upbringing and the violence of Severus's father. They joked, but not always, as Severus was not the type to engage in humorous conversation. She brought him breakfast in bed at the hospital wind, as she did with everyone else, and supplied him with a dreamless sleep potion, as she did with everyone else. So why, bloody WHY, did he feel as though his own day was not complete without seeing her? Nobody else did, probably because they were already friendly with her anyway, as Severus was NOT in the slightest, friendly to anyone else other than her. They had even spent time drinking coffee together after lessons and engaging in short conversation in the corridors whenever they crossed paths. They spoke professionally, of articles and potions. They spoke professionally... There had only been one moment when they came dangerously close to being unprofessional; a night when they had exchanged potions for drinking butterbeer in his classroom, and Hermione, being the lightweight that she was, ended up rather tipsy. Severus had felt bad, and escorted her back to her Head Girl quarters, leaving a light kiss on the back of her hand as they bade goodnight to each other. Severus regretted his uncharacteristic behaviour. As a teacher, he should not be touching a pupil at all. As a Death Eater... it was dangerous for him to become attached to a muggleborn.

He would be eternally grateful, but could not show it. He considered his friendly attitude towards her to be thanking enough; as she was the only person other than Lily Evans to witness it.

Severus Snape was solid- he didn't show emotion. Someone even called him a vulcan once, whatever the hell that was...

They only really started being completely civil with each other when Hermione hit him between the eyes with a sopohorous bean while trying to chop it instead of crush it. They were alone, she stayed behind for some extra study (naturally) when it happened. At first she thought he would kill her judging by the scowl that immediately adorned his face and she rushed forwards, hands over her mouth and apologising repeatedly. Upon removing his hand from his now sore head she could see the amusement in his eyes. The relief was incredible. He simply handed the bean back to her and hid behind a rather large book at his desk, making her roll her eyes.

Every now and then she looked up at him from her potion and studied him. He sat back casually in his chair, legs crossed with the book resting on his lap. He would occasionally frown down at the pages and shake his head- clearly not agreeing with what he was reading. She had always felt admiration for him, had always stuck up for him and believed in him. She knew which side he was truly on, for if he was on that of Voldemort and the Death Eaters, he would have not rescued her from Lupin in his werewolf form in her third year. He would not have shoved her behind him and taken the brunt of the sharp claws that knocked them to the ground. If he was truly a Death Eater, he would have left the Mudblood for the werewolf, obliviated Harry and Ron and told of how he simply could not save the poor girl, that her death was simply an accident out-with his control. Hermione would always have time for the man, whether he cared or not.

They had began to grow on each other quickly, and my god, she was going to annihilate him for humiliating her when she finished the damned potion.

The 15 minutes of rapid beating was over, and Hermione rubbed her arm to regain some feeling back while aiming daggers at Snape. She left the potion to cool for 5 minutes and packed away her equipment before slamming the vial down on his desk in front of him.

"There. I think you'll find there is absolutely nothing wrong with this one, PROFESSOR." She said scathingly. He sniggered.

"There was nothing wrong with the first one."

She looked as though she was going to maul him. The Gryffindor fire burned in her eyes, one of which twitched slightly. She blinked.

"You mean to tell me, that I have just stood there for TWO BLOODY HOURS making you ANOTHER potion when the FIRST one was FINE?" Her voice got higher with every word. He loved it. Slowly, he got up from his desk, and backed into the door that led to his quarters. Not taking his eyes off her, he fumbled with the door, desperately trying to get in. She was getting closer, fists clenched, nostrils flaring. He couldn't help but snort at her confronting him.

"Think this is funny do you?" She took a step forward, and he mocked her by pretending to back further into the door. He opened it, and immediately fell over the threshold, leaving her standing with a look of utmost triumph upon her pretty face.

He had just humiliated himself right in front of her, in front of a Gryffindor. And not for her amusement either -he genuinely tripped over his own huge foot. If it was anyone else this would never have happened, and if it did, he would have obliviated them immediately.  
He looked up at her from his spot on the ground. She smiled and shook her head before lending him a hand up.

"That was actually one of the most amusing things I have bore witness to in a while, Miss Granger." He said, brushing himself down. "That is, until the door opened entirely of its own accord and I was sucked inside..." She snorted at him.

"Well you bloody deserved it! I knew my potion was fine." She said, retrieving her bag. "I wont be falling for that one again, Sir." She strode triumphantly to the classroom door, about to leave until Snape mumbled from the door to his quarters, upon which he leaned. Her eyes narrowed.

"Sorry _Sir?_ I'm afraid I didn't quite catch that." She said, in a sickeningly sweet tone. He folded his arms across his chest.

"I said, _girl, _Gryffindor's clearly aren't as smart as they claim to be." He replied with a sneer. Not a genuine one, but one he used when mocking someone. She could only laugh out loud in response. She set her bag down once again on the table behind her and crossed her arms across her own chest, resembling him. They looked at each other for a second, Severus's expression softening slightly. Hermione's cheeks reddening.

"Come." He said, moving aside from the door to his quarters and gesturing her inside. The first and only pupil to gain entry to his private quarters. She picked up her bag and did as she was told, stepping over the threshold and into the dwelling of the most horrible man on earth.

She was in heaven. The walls...there was no walls...only books... A fireplace stood on the same wall as the door she had entered, made of dark oak that did not burn. There was a warm cosy fire nestling in the middle of it. The floors were not at all like the cold stone of his classroom, but also wood. The room had a very warm festive atmosphere, almost like the Gryffindor common room. She had expected green everywhere, and coldness. Facing the fire was a couch made of leather, on the right hand side of it stood a mahogany table with a lamp, which helped the fire illuminate the room. He gestured her to take a seat. She obliged, propping her bag down by her feet and staring at her surroundings. In one corner there was a glass cabinet which held numerous bottles of firewhisky and other alcoholic beverages. The glasses sat on top, glistening with the light of the fire. The room was a giant library in which one could live. Behind her there was two doors, one of which Severus had just disappeared through. The kitchen, probably. From the glimpse of it she caught she could tell it was very well kept. The other must have been the bedroom. She wondered what lay within; a giant four poster with green and silver drapes? Slytherin colours covering every inch of wall? She wouldn't find out. The rooms were similar to her Head Girl quarters- within the bedroom was an en suite. This was likely the case here.

"Tea or coffee?" He asked from the door to his kitchen. He startled her. "Tea please." She replied, shifting awkwardly.

"Make yourself at home." Was all he could say to ease her displeasure. The words came from his mouth in a rather strained tone; he had never said that to anyone before. When he returned with her tea and his coffee, she found him walking around the room, tracing her finger across the rows of books.

"This is amazing." She said, moving to join him on the couch and drink her tea. She held the mug with both hands and sipped carefully. They had spent numerous nights drinking and chatting together, but never in his quarters. It seemed to lessen the tension between them; finally sitting comfortably in a warm room rather than in a cold classroom on a hard desk made them more comfortable with each other.

She turned to face him. "Where did you get all of these? I've read some of them, but most I've never even heard of." Severus snorted into his cup.

"Never heard of? Merlin woman, you never have your nose out of a book, how can you possibly not have read at least half of these books?"

"Is it really that noticeable? Must be, that will be why Dumbledore left me the Tales of Beadle The Bard in his will." She replied, flushing. There was a short silence in which Severus could be heard sipping the boiling tea as to not burn himself.

"I don't read much anyway. I am all knowing." He said, breaking the silence and making her giggle. A rather pregnant silence followed. They sat next to each other awkwardly, looking around the room having finished their tea.

"Christmas soon." She said, trying to get a decent conversation out of him. It was late November, and snow had began to dust the grounds of Hogwarts. He grunted in reply. "Its my favourite time of the year. Everyone seems to just come together. When Voldemort was here you couldn't really fully settle without being on your guard. But this year should be good." She continued, talking more to herself as Severus wasn't listening. He hated Christmas. Hermione sighed at his quietness and looked down at the little golden watch around her thin wrist. It was quite late. She yawned and then stood, telling Severus that she should probably be going. He stood with her, and together left his quarters and set off for hers. The journey seemed to take years; it was silent and the darkness of the corridors creeped her out slightly. The presence of Severus was a comfort, especially when they came across Pansy Parkinson and her female dunderheads from Slytherin house.

"Ooh look who it is girlie's, the Mudblood head girl wandering about the castle all alone-" They looked menacing, then spotted Severus who seemed to have blended in with the darkness. His eyes glowed as he stalked forward, cloak floating slightly behind him.

"50 points from Slytherin and detention for each of you. If I ever hear such filth from a pupil of my own again I will personally see to it that you never set foot in this school again. Do I make myself quite plain?" He said, dangerously. They looked petrified as he loomed over them, and promptly ran back to their dormitory. When sure they were gone, Hermione thanked him. He smiled down at her, a slight smile, but a smile nevertheless.

They reached the portrait to Gryffindor common room and found the Fat Lady fast asleep. Hermione knocked on her picture to rouse her, but she snored loudly in reply. Severus pointed his wand at the picture and said "Ennervate."  
She jumped awake, flustered, and acknowledged Severus.

"Oh Professor Snape... ever so sorry... must have dozed off..." She said, wildly batting her eyelashes as though she was about to take flight. Her cheeks were a colour of bright red as she fanned herself with her hand.

"Indeed. Be that as it may," He said, folding his arms across his chest and straightening up, making the fat lady swoon even more, "this girl could have been left out here all night. One must always be alert. It pains me to imagine what would happen if someone needed to gain entry for an emergency. Perhaps another portrait would suit the role better, seeing as you are under the impression it is acceptable to sleep on the job." The Fat Lady's face dropped. Hermione was struggling to keep quiet next to Severus- he had just put the Fat Lady right in her place.

"Goodnight, Miss Granger." He said, turning to face her. Again, this time sober, he took the back of her hand and placed a light kiss on it, before turning and stalking off down the staircase.

"Goodnight." She smiled, watching the back of him. She turned to the Fat Lady, who was sitting there giving her daggers. "Snargaluff." She said, and, begrudgingly, the Fat Lady granted her access to Gryffindor tower.

She was going to sleep with a smile on her face tonight, and so was he.

* * *

I have no idea where am goin with this likes lol Any suggestions...? A just wanted to write something :) Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

This is literally coming off the top of my head. But reviews are welcome- feedback would be very helpful.

* * *

He hurtled down the slopes of the grounds in the dead of night and to the gates flanked by two large boars. They opened upon his approach, not delaying him. Once outside, he apparated to the boundaries of The Burrow, where he could hear her blood-curdling screams. Stumbling over himself in his haste to reach her, he sprinted towards the front door, wand in hand. There was shouting and screaming from the inside, numerous crashes and smashing could be heard. He blasted the front door from its hinges and passed Harry, Ron, Mr Weasley, Sirius, Dumbledore and Lupin, who were dotted around the kitchen, in a large black blur. They looked up after him, Sirius picking himself up from the floor in which he had been knocked onto by Severus. All they could see of him was the hem of his robes flicking round the corner, and hear him bounding up the stairs.

He stopped on the first landing, panting. He was on the wrong floor, he could hear her screams and the smashing above him. Again, he bounded up to the next landing, pulling himself up four steps at a time with the bannister. There was no mistake where she was now; the door to his right was lightly askew and he could see the shadows of many items hitting the walls and smashing to the ground. He ran to it, throwing it open. The sight inside was one to behold; Molly was running around frantically with a bowl of warm water and towels while Minerva rushed towards him, trying to remove him from the room. She was batting him with her hands screeching at him to get out, but he didn't move.

And there she was, hair wild and sweat coating her skin, sitting in the middle of a large four poster with Ginny mopping her brow and holding her hand, trying to comfort her. Tears were streaming down her face as she cried out. Her eyes fell on him standing at the door, everything seemed to stop. His face lit up as in slow motion he approached her. She called to him, reached out her hand, beckoning him to hold her. Then she screamed.

"YOU BLOODY BIG-NOSED BASTARD!" Luckily, she had ran out of objects to throw. "Look what you've done to me! ARSEHOLE!"

"I told you not to come in!" Screeched Minerva. Severus wasn't listening, he was in awe. His mouth was wide open, he slowly approached her, his ears buzzing from her screams. He sat on the bed, facing her and captured her hand that flew towards him, never taking his eyes from her own. She sobbed, pleading with him to get it out of her.

With one last blood-curdling scream Severus felt the knuckles in his hand pop out of place. He yelped in pain, her hand crushing his.

"ITS A BOY! ITS A BOY!" Squealed Ginny over Hermione's whimpering. Molly slowly raised the crying baby wrapped in a towel and placed him on Hermione's chest. His tiny fists flew wildly as Severus looked down upon his newborn son. His eyes opened and closed, blinking. They were the darkest of blues, like all baby's are when they first see the world. He had a head of thick jet black hair, just like his Father had when he was born. The men from downstairs were standing at the door. Dumbledore clapped Severus on the back. They gave them a moment on their own on the bed, holding their son. Molly was crying tears of happiness.

For the first time in his life, Severus shed a happy tear. He was surrounded by friends, his love Hermione, and their newborn son. For the first time in his life, he had a real family.

And then he woke up, alone in his four poster, shaking in a cold sweat. He didn't take his dreamless sleep potion.

* * *

Might be going somewhere now, please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Any way you want this fic to go? Anything you want to see? Please review. OH, and my laptop is broken- keeps playing up, so i have to use a USB keyboard :) sorry about delays and stuff.

* * *

It was 5am, there was no way he was going back to sleep, not after that. He shivered violently, pulling the covers up around his bare chest to keep warm. Why the hell was he dreaming that? The thought of the beautiful young woman bearing his child was ridiculous- it repulsed him. The thought of HIM impregnating anyone repulsed him. He turned over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. It was no good. He had to get up, he had to move.  
He threw the blankets off him and padded to the bathroom in his underwear, picking his wand up on the way. As soon as he walked in the light illuminated the room, and he flicked his wrist at the shower, hot water instantly pouring from it. He removed his boxers and stepped under the water, letting it scald his skin and hoping it would wash away the memory of his dream, the thoughts he was having about Hermione. He looked down and groaned. This was not the time for this to be happening to him. He turned the temperature down until the water was freezing to calm himself. Rinsing the soap spuds from the hair on his body, he finally stepped out onto the cold tiled floor.

He brushed his teeth, and upon looking up was confronted by his reflection in the mirror. He studied himself for a second; all of his features were emphasised by the bright light. His dark hair was slicked back with water. His eyes remained dark and cold as before, his nose standing regally between them. He looked just like his father, albeit taller. His face was gracefully lined for his age, but not every 38 year old had been through as much as him. Under the mask, Severus was a very good looking man. He didn't think so, and nobody ever told him so, so why should he believe it?

Drying himself, he padded back through to his bedroom and got dressed, donning his usual black attire and drying his hair. Making himself coffee in the kitchen, he proceeded through to his living room and dumped himself down onto his couch, putting his feet up. One hand rested on his chest as he sat the coffee down on his stomach. There was one window on the wall. An enchanted one, but it still gave him a good view of the grounds and the rising sun. He drank his coffee, contemplating the rest of the day. He'd probably stay inside and sulk. He did need to go to Hogsmeade for new robes...but they could be delivered. No, there was no need for him to show his face today, bar meals.  
He felt relaxed, his breathing was slow. He had forgotten about the dream he had just had. Slowly, his eyes drooped, his head bumped gently against the back of the couch, where it then came to rest. With the rising and falling of his chest with each breath, his hand loosened its grip on the empty mug. Slowly, it slid down the small mound of his stomach, and onto the floor with a clatter, not waking him from his snooze.

Again she broke into his dreams, chasing a little boy up the great hall towards Severus at the teachers table, giggling wildly. The pupils looked round, boys laughing and girls 'aww-ing' as the little boy reached Severus, shouting 'Daddy!' and clambering up onto his lap.

"Mummy's after me!" He laughed as Hermione arrived, short of breath. Severus smiled down at his little boy, pride in his eyes. The boy was around 3 years old, and was the spitting image of his Father. Except for his eyes, he had his Mothers eyes. His hair was black, and he had a mischievous little smile on his face. He also had his Fathers nose-

Straight away he opened his eyes. He removed himself from the couch, and evacuated his quarters, leaving the mug abandoned on the floor. He made his way out to the grounds for a walk before breakfast, undisturbed as he stalked through the corridors. It wasn't until he reached the lake that he felt the cool air rush over him. It was a humid day.

* * *

Where to go with this...


End file.
